A Love Stolen
by jtechwriter
Summary: What if in the Lion King, Taka didn't want to be King? What if he wanted Sarabi, but she chose Mufasa instead? What would happen? Read to find out! Thank You and please review! I DO NOT OWN THE LION KING.
1. Prologue

Authors Note:

Hey everyone! This is the prologue to my new story! I hope you all enjoy it. Since I'm in school, I won't be able to ensure constant updates but my goal is to update every weekend, when I have free time. Enjoy!

_jtechwriter_

* * *

**A Love Stolen **

**Prologue**

Taka looked out from the south ledge of Pride Rock, he watched angrily as his brother Mufasa and Sarabi, Taka's friend and Mufasa's apparent girlfriend descended the home of the Pride Landers.

Taka had a good life, his parents treated him well, even if he wasn't going to be king. That was not at all what was bothering him. It was the fact that Mufasa had the one thing that he craved for, something that he had wanted all his life: Sarabi.

Mufasa was always the popular one, he had all the friends, but Taka wasn't the social type. He preferred to be alone and play by himself. Taka had thought Sarabi showed interest in him. All those times that they took walks together, enjoying each other's company, or always using each other's shoulders to cry on if needed.

Was it all for naught? Taka hated to admit it, but as he watched Mufasa and Sarabi wander off into the sunset, he couldn't deny it.

With all that, he couldn't deny his love for her either, but how could he tell her now? It was obvious that she had fallen in love with Mufasa. How could she? Taka pondered all these thoughts in his head, becoming angry with Mufasa.

Of all the things in life he had to take the only thing that Taka had wanted was to be loved, when he thought he had finally found it, Mufasa stole love from him.

The mad lion laid down to rest, he plotted revenge, little did anyone know how much pain Taka's future plots would cause.

**"You'll regret this Mufasa, you may have Sarabi for now, but not for long." **


	2. Be My Queen

**Authors Note: Thank you all so much for the reviews for the Prologue! You're kind words really helped me write this next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Next chapter you can expect some drama. **

**Happy reading!**

_**Jtechwriter **_

**A Love Stolen**

**Be My Queen**

The sun was setting over Pride Rock, the sun waved good-bye, sending rays of red and orange through the savanna.

On the peak of the majestic rock stood a young Prince Mufasa . The young lions pelt was golden, his eyes were amber, and as if he was not handsome enough, Mufasa also sported a dark red mane.

Mufasa waited anxiously for Sarabi to come out of the den. Sarabi was the lioness of Mufasa's dreams. The lioness had a dark cream coat, and orange eyes.

" I hope she says yes! Please say yes!" Mufasa thought as he waited. The young couple had been dating for a while, but the moment Mufasa set his amber eyes on Sarabi, he fell in love with her. With one look, Sarabi could melt Mufasa's heart and bring his world to a standstill.

"Son, who are you waiting for, and stop this pacing back and forth!" Mufasa had not noticed his own pacing, or his father, King Ahadi come from behind him.

" I'm sorry father, I was just waiting for Sarabi! We have a special date tonight, and I'm nervous." Mufasa said, his voice full of anxiety. King Ahadi smiled at his son. The King was well built, his pelt was golden, like Mufasa's, but his mane was jet black.

"Mufasa, what are you doing tonight? Mind if your mother and I come along?!" King Ahadi joked, but Mufasa didn't find it funny.

"Please no! Don't you have any royal duties to attend to?" Mufasa asked his father, he didn't want anyone around he and Sarabi when he proposed.

Just then Sarabi came approached the two royals. " Hello Mufasa, hello Your Majesty!" Sarabi bowed low to the ground with respect. " Well good evening, Sarabi! Have fun you two!" King Ahadi replied joyously before turning to enter the den.

" Mufasa, where are you taking me tonight?" Sarabi's eyes sparkled brighter than the stars. Mufasa was speechless, then said, " It's a surprise Sarabi! I just hope you like it!" Mufasa said nervously.

" Mufasa, I'll love whatever you do, till the day we die!" Sarabi replied. Sarabi couldn't believe that she was standing on the peak of pride rock, with the lion of her dreams.

" Mufasa, lets go!" The two lovers raced down the stone steps of Pride Rock.

Unknown to Mufasa and Sarabi, in the shadows of the south ledge, the young prince Taka, watched with anger as they descended the Pride Landers home.

Mufasa led them to Love Falls. The trees that surrounded the falls were filled with singing birds, and their drooping branches created a cozy feeling for all who visited.

The prince led Sarabi to a tree next to the waterfalls. "Sarabi, sit down with me." Mufasa asked. At the same time he thought to himself: " Mufasa, calm down! This is going well, don't ruin it now!"

Sarabi sat next to Mufasa. The Love Falls were the most romantic part of the Pride Lands, and she was in awe as it was her first time there.

Mufasa took a deep breath, the sun was still setting, and it created the most beautiful ambiance, if he were to propose to Sarabi, it was now.

"Sarabi, I must ask you something, and I am scared to ask you, because I'm not sure if you share the same love for me that I share for you."

"_Oh my god! Mufasa you have no idea how long I've waited for this day to come!" _Sarabi thought but she waited for Mufasa to finish.

" Sarabi, since the day I met you, I fell in love with you. You are the dream lioness that lions only dream about. Without you, I feel as if life would not be complete. You are the first thing that comes to mind, when I wake up, and the last thing I think of before I sleep. During the night, I find myself dreaming of a life that you and I could share together. It is my wish, and the only thing that would keep me going, if you would become my wife, and queen when the time comes." Mufasa finished he looked at Sarabi.

" Mufasa, since the day I met you, I have been waiting and hoping for this day to come, I knew instantly that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. Without you, life wouldn't be worth living. You are my dream lion. I will be your Queen, till the day we die. I look forward to every moment spent with you. I love you!"

At that moment Mufasa's heart jumped for joy, Sarabi nuzzled him under his chin.

Sarabi felt as if she had been sent to the moon, her only dream came true! It was really happening!

" Would you like to go tell our pride, my love?" Mufasa asked Sarabi lovingly.

" I'll race you!" Sarabi raced towards Pride Rock, the stars lit the way.

Mufasa ran with her, he never knew he could be this happy.


	3. News of the Night

Hey Guys! Here's chapter three and as I promised, there is some drama! I hope you enjoy this chapter, please let me know what you think!

_jtechwriter_

* * *

**A Love Stolen**

**News of the Night**

The stars hung over Pride Rock, inside the den King Ahadi and Queen Uru snuggled next to each other on the royal platform, Taka right next to them.

"Uru where do you think Mufasa took Sarabi? They've never been out this long!"

"Ahadi dear, their close to adulthood, I'm sure they can take care of themselves, lets go to sleep." The Queen said to Ahadi, laying her head in his mane.

King Ahadi laid down and sighed deeply, no longer than a moment later, the couple were asleep, leaving Taka to his thoughts beside them.

" I wonder if that will be Sarabi and I" Taka thought to himself.

When everyone had gone to sleep, the now engaged Mufasa and Sarabi rushed up the stone steps of pride rock.

Mufasa couldn't help himself, he roared happily. "**ROAR" **King Ahadi knew whom it was immediately. "Uru! Something may be wrong with Mufasa! Come lets go see!" The King and Queen followed by the other lionesses and Taka ran out side.

"Dad she said yes! Sarabi said yes!"

" Son, I don't know what your talking about!" Ahadi said sleepily.

" Your Majesty, Mufasa has asked me to be his mate, and I said yes!" Sarabi explained, her eyes were sparkling.

There were cheers from the crowd, the entire pride was thrilled, except for one lion: Taka.

While everyone was offering Mufasa and Sarabi congratulations, Taka felt his anger and disappointment overpowering him.

While everyone entered the den and went to sleep, Taka spied from the south ledge, he saw that Sarabi exited the den a moment later, descended Pride Rock, and laid down on the grass to admire the stars. Soon he followed silently, when he reached the peak he saw Sarabi's happy expressions, it made her look like she was a star herself.

It was then that his emotions boiled over, sending him into a fit of rage. He crept down the stone stairs, now not too far from his lost love.

**Taka leapt on Sarabi's back clawing and biting. **

**Sarabi was shocked, too shocked to say anything, but when she felt a claw pierce her for the second time, she roared in pain, beckoning the lions from sleep. As Sarabi was laying down with her legs tucked underneath her on the grass, she found that the weight of Taka's body prevented her from trying to get up. **

**Sarabi was relieved when she saw King Ahadi, Queen Uru, and Mufasa rushing out of the cave, with the rest of the pride. The pride briefly looked around until they realized where Sarabi was. All rushed down the stone steps. Taka was on her back.**

**King Ahadi glared angrily at his younger son, he was in shock.**

**Ahadi roared the mightiest roar, yet Taka did not hear him.**

**Sarabi jerked her body successfully knocking Taka off balance.**

**Mufasa lunged at Taka, but anger overpowered Taka and it made him ten times stronger.**

**Taka knocked Mufasa off his feet, and turned to face Sarabi.**

"**I always loved you! I thought that you loved me too, but now I see, it was all a lie."**

" **I never lied to you! I never said I loved you! We were friends, I thought you needed one Taka-" **

**Sarabi was cut off as Taka pinned her to the ground, before he could do anymore, Ahadi pulled him back. Sarabi stood up.**

" **I don't know what's gotten into you, but it stops now!" Ahadi roared angrily.**

" **Son, what's happened to you?" Uru asked, anguish filled her voice.**

**Suddenly, there was a thump. All attention turned to Sarabi, she had fallen to her side, unconscious.**

**Mufasa cried out to the future queen. "Sarabi! Sarabi! Someone get Rafiki!" Mufasa cried at the sight of his lover. **

**Several bruises covered her back, bleeding out. **

**Taka stared at the scene in front of him. What had he done? How was he to get Sarabi back if he betrayed her trust? What had come over him? Taka had tried to hide his feelings, and ended up showing them in the worst way.**

**Ahadi, Uru, and Mufasa gathered around Sarabi. With one nuzzle from Mufasa, she awoke. "Mufasa, I don't know what I did!" Sarabi sobbed, it was obvious she was in pain. Next thing she knew she went unconscious again.**

Ahadi pondered what he should do, he didn't know if Sarabi would be alright, it seemed odd that she kept drifting in and out of consciousness. The king loved his son, but he could not let such an act of violence against any one, let alone the future Queen go unpunished could he? He hadn't known of Taka's feelings for Sarabi, but how could it have gotten this far?

The King and Queen watched as Mufasa carried Sarabi back into the den, gently put her down, and stared to lick Sarabi's wounds. it was clear that they had been made for each other.

Meanwhile, a lioness named Sophia bounded up to the royal couple. "Your Majesty, we've searched for Rafiki and can't find him! Not even in the area surrounding his home!

What would happen to Sarabi without Rafiki's immediate attention?


	4. Shock and Fear

Hey Everyone! Here is Chapter 4. I hope you enjoy it, and please review, I enjoy reading them. I tried to make this one better than then chapter 3.

Thank you for your support!

_Jtechwriter_

* * *

**A Love Stolen**

**Chapter 4: Shock and Fear**

It was early the next morning, when soft moaning was heard from Sarabi. Mufasa hovered over her, refusing to leave her out of his sight for one moment.

King Ahadi watched the sunrise. What would he and the Queen do? Taka needed to be punished. There was no doubt about that, but he also needed to be helped. Ahadi silently wept.

The King never really cried and it took a lot for him to get to that level, but his feelings today were overwhelming. No matter how many deep breaths the King took of the fresh African air, he still felt no relief. Everything about Taka's attack last night just weighed on his heart, choking all the air out of him.

From the den opening Queen Uru watched her mate. Ahadi was a strong lion, it was rare for him to show such feelings. Uru knew that he was upset. The African wind blew his mane, yet the wind offered him no relief. She pondered what to do. Do I go to him? Or leave him be? Uru thought. Taking a breath she walked over to him.

"Ahadi" Uru's calming voice. She always knew when to come, and it seemed like she could always sense when you needed to be comforted.

"Uru-" Ahadi found it hard to get the words out, once again tears flowing like a river down his face.

" It's okay dear, we will figure this out." Uru then embraced her mate, her head buried into his mane.

"Uru, the hard part about this is that my fathers law states that what Taka did last night is punishable by exile." Ahadi's voice was shaken as he continued, " I can't do that! I can't exile my son. I feel like what he needs is some help, there is something that he did not tell us. Now what ever it is, has escalated to something much more."

Uru took it all in.

"Ahadi, isn't it clear to you what is bothering Taka? I believe Taka answered that very question last night. Until last night, No one knew he loved Sarabi, not even Sarabi her self. "

Ahadi knew Uru was right. Before he could say a word, the queen turned back to the cave.

As he watched the sunrise, he was overcome with flashbacks of better times.

_On the peak of Pride Rock, Ahadi stood pacing back and forth. Inside the den, there were screams, Ahadi knew whom they belonged to: Uru. Uru screaming like that made his whole body shiver with fear. It was amazing that he was going to be a father, but at the cost of his mate?_

_Finally, Rafiki came to get Ahadi. "You can go back there now." "Rafiki, how's Uru? Is she alright?" "Dat is for the Queen to tell you herself!" Ahadi bounded into the den, Uru looked up and saw her mate. "Darling, we have a son!" Ahadi's heart filled with love and pride. "So is his name Mufasa, as we had planned?" Uru asked happily. "I don't see a name more fit than Mufasa for him!" Ahadi said proudly._

That was one of the happiest times of Ahadi's life, and so was Taka's birth:

_The sun set over pride rock, slowly drifting away. Pacing Pride Rocks promontory was King Ahadi. Rafiki was with Uru, but something was wrong. Uru said nothing. The queen had been screaming when Rafiki got there, a few minutes afterwards, and there was nothing. _

_Mufasa came running to his father. "Dad is Mom okay? What's going on? Why is Rafiki here? Ahadi smiled. "Son, do you remember when your mother and I asked you if you would like to be a big brother?" _

"_Yeah, I've been wondering when are you going to make that happen?" "Son, as we speak your mother is bringing you a sibling right now!" "Wow, I'm going to be a big brother! I'm going to go tell Sarabi!" Mufasa darted towards Sarabi._

_Ahadi was dumbfounded. How had Mufasa not noticed Uru's weight gain? Or the fact that she stopped hunting? Before he could ponder the reasons why, Rafiki came out. "Your Majesty, there is now another prince!" The old monkey smiled._

"_Rafiki, is Uru okay? I heard her screaming then she stopped, please tell me she's okay!" Ahadi cried. "My friend, the Queen was having a very hard time. I gave her some medicine to make the pain lesson, it also put her in a groggy state, but she knew when to push. The medication wore off as soon as the prince was born. You may go see both of them now, but Uru needs her rest. Mufasa can see them too, but tell him to keep quiet."_

_Ahadi ran into the cave, Uru laid down, she looked so tired. In between her paws lay a dark bundle of fur. The cub had a tuft of jet-black hair. Just like his father, the cub would sport a black mane. "Uru, my darling!" Ahadi quietly sang. Uru looked up. "Ahadi, how do you like Taka?" "It's a fine name, I am proud of you my love." "Mom! Can I see?" Mufasa yelled. "Quiet son, your mother and brother need rest, but you can come see." Uru uncovered Taka. " Mufasa this is your brother Taka" Uru said tiredly. Suddenly she just lay her head down. "Don't worry Your Majesty. The Queen is very tired, she needs her rest." Rafiki said before Ahadi could start panicking. "Son, why don't you go tell Sarabi about your new brother? Your mother needs her rest. There will be plenty of time to visit later." "Okay Dad!" Mufasa ran out to Sarabi._

Ahadi smiled, those memories calmed him. Why couldn't life be like it was during those times? Neither boys were into females, then. Though Mufasa had always been friends with Sarabi.

Suddenly Sophia bounded towards Ahadi. "Your Majesty, Rafiki is on his way to attend to Sarabi." Suddenly a huge part of Ahadi felt relieved. Now some of the sweet African air could reach Ahadi's body.

In no time at all, Rafiki reached Pride Rock. "Rafiki is here to treat da fucha queen." He was carrying a leaf full of herbs, and different fruits.

Ahadi nearly had to drag Mufasa, out of the den so that Sarabi could be treated. Out side the environment was glim. Mufasa paced to and fro. "Dad, if I loose Sarabi, the world will end for me." Mufasa's voice was filled with fear, sadness, and love.

Uru tried to comfort him. "Mufasa, Sarabi will be fine. There is not a stronger adolescent in the pride." Those words seem to do wonders for Mufasa, he calmed down instantly. "Your right mom, she will be fine. Soon we will be married!" Mufasa was full of new hope.

While the sun started to ascend the sky and the mood brightened for everyone, Rafiki worked tirelessly to treat Sarabi. His hands worked as if it was the last time, his mind wandered into all the different things he learned about healing in his lifetime.

Overall, Sarabi wasn't that hurt that badly, however, with the delay of Rafiki's arrival (He was searching for herbs) her injuries stood a higher chance of getting infected. On top of all this, Rafiki found that the future queen had an arrhythmia, her heart was going too fast. That is why she passed out.

It was a good thing he had gathered those herbs, when Rafiki got to Sarabi, he already had the materials he needed to treat her. That gave him some hope. If only he could get Sarabi's heartbeat down, he would know for sure that she would be around to rule the pride lands with Mufasa.

After doing all that he could do, which was about an hour and a half after his arrival, Rafiki finally exited the cave. The sun was high in the sky by now, many lionesses except for Uru, had gone to hunt.

Mufasa was waiting impatiently, for the news, when he saw Rafiki.

"Your Majesty, Sarabi's external injuries will heal fine, I'm sure. But she has a fast heartbeat, which is peculiar, I'm not sure what is causing it to beat so fast, but she must not move. If she exhausts her body and heart, she may not survive."

Gasps were heard from around the crowd. The sun seemed to runaway behind storm clouds.

Rafiki continued. " I have given her something to sleep, likely she will not awaken till later, if not tomorrow. I did this to try to bring her heartbeat down. Her body is stressed, and she really needs to rest."

The storm clouds seemed to be getting closer, the sky turned from blue to gray.

Taka watched from the shadows. Sheer terror, anxiety, and hatred ran through his body. All at once, he felt as if he had ruined his chances with Sarabi. It also made him think. _Will I receive a far worse punishment, since Sarabi is near death? Has the charge gone from attack to murderer? Am I a murderer?_

Taka's thoughts were interrupted by loud sobs.

Looking towards the front of Pride Rock, Taka saw a sight that would make even the most heartless lions break down. Mufasa was sobbing, his whole body shaking with agony. His eyes were flowing over with tears, they slipped down his face. On either side of him were Ahadi and Uru. Ahadi had a paw on the shaking lions back, Uru licked him lovingly.

"Mufasa, Rafiki said that Sarabi would probably be fine. There is hope son." Ahadi tried to lift Mufasa's spirits. "Mufasa, Sarabi does not need your tears, she needs your love and reassurance." Uru was firm. Mufasa knew she was right. He dried his tears, and took a deep breath. The prince still could not stop shaking.

"Dad, what will you do to punish Taka? He can not get away with this, please tell me you will punish him Dad." "Son, it is hard for me to have to punish him, but you are right. Taka will not get away with this." Ahadi knew it was time to talk to Taka.

Taka quickly moved to the back den of Pride Rock. He didn't want anyone to know that he was watching them. Taka tried to act as if he was just waking from a nap. "Father, what is going to happen?" Ahadi explained everything to Taka.

It was the hardest thing the king had to do, never in his lifetime did he ever think he would have to punish his own son.

"Taka, I have not decided on a punishment for you yet. Just know that this is not good, if Sarabi dies, you will face a fiercer punishment, but for now I am going to forbid you to exit this den. I will have the lionesses guard it." Ahadi sighed, his face was once again wet with tears.

"Taka, you must know that this is the hardest thing that your mother and I have to do. You will never understand how much pain this is causing us. Do not think I am punishing you with ease. I feel like it may kill me to punish you appropriately. I will return tomorrow with a punishment. Please remember, your mother and I love you so much." Ahadi exited the cave weeping silently.

Taka was amazed. Had his father really just said that? He was not the type to express his feelings in that way. Ahadi was known for being stern.

Within minutes, Lionesses surrounded the den, and blocked the entrance. All Taka could do was wait for his father's judgment tomorrow, and pray that Sarabi would survive.


	5. Tragedy

Hey guys! Chapter 5 is finally here! I hope you enjoy it. I would like your opinions, it gives me the encouragement to keep writing.

Again, enjoy!

Happy Reading

_jtechwriter_

* * *

**A Love Stolen**

**Chapter 5**

**Tragedy **

The sun rose and set on another day in the Pride Lands, Mufasa had not slept. He looked at his future mate, sleeping next to him. Sarabi looked troubled. Rafiki had told Mufasa and his parents that Sarabi's heart beats faster that it should, when Rafiki said that, Mufasa was scared beyond belief.

The golden lion looked at her now, her whole body was shaking. Mufasa scanned over his love's appearance, one thing stood out beyond the rest. Sarabi's face was purple. Mufasa's heart thumped in his chest. Was his only love dying? Without thinking Mufasa rushed over to where Ahadi and Uru slept.

"Dad, Mom!" Mufasa screamed. His mind was spinning, this could not be happening.

King Ahadi awoke from his sleep; he had just gotten to sleep. His black mane was drenched with sweat, tears still made their way to his eyes.

Uru awoke frightened. "Mufasa, my darling, what is it?" "Mom, help! Sarabi's purple and shaking."

Ahadi got up on his paws. All night he had feared that something would happen. While the stars shined through out the sky, Ahadi had thought about the punishment he was supposed to give his son, when the sun rose.

How could he do it? However, Ahadi knew this was not the time to think about that.

All three lions walked to where Sarabi lay on her side. The lionesses eyes were shut, her ears were back, and her face was a dark hue of purple. The sight was frightening.

Ahadi checked for vital signs, the King sighed with slight but present relief. Sarabi was alive, but her heart was rapid. Just like Mufasa had said, she was shaking violently. Even Sarabi's tail was shaking.

Once again, Mufasa was sobbing so hard that his red mane flew in all directions, like a whirlwind.

Uru raced outside to the peak of Pride Rock, the night's wind blowing through her fur. Uru took a deep breath trying to get as much of the air in as she could. With all the strength the Queen had, she roared with all her might. The roar was enough to wake the old monkey up from a deep sleep, and all asleep in the den as well. Taka was startled out of his sleep.

Uru hardly ever roared. Ahadi was the one who did that, but now the Pride Lands saw another side of their Queen. Even Ahadi was shocked.

Meanwhile, Rafiki ran in the direction of Pride Rock, Uru's roar was almost unrecognizable to him. It had to be important.

"Your Majesty, you summoned me?" "Hurry, there's no time, its Sarabi!" Rafiki followed Uru into the den. Sarabi had turned an even darker hue of purple, and shook like the earth during a hurricane.

Taka watched from the peephole in the den. He found himself pleading with all that was in his soul. _Please Sarabi don't die, please! I didn't mean to do this. Oh Kings please let her be all right._

Rafiki took deep breaths, trying to let the air calm him. It was no use, it wasn't good, and Sarabi could die at any moment, if he didn't do something quick.

Outside the den, under the shining stars of the night, Uru watched as Ahadi and Mufasa paced back and forth.

_Great Kings, please allow Sarabi to spend her life with me! I need her. Please spare her life. _Mufasa silently prayed, while pacing back and forth.

_Please allow my son's love to live. Oh Kings, what will I have to do if she looses her life tonight? Kill my own son? This is almost a burden I can't bear. How could I pin my son down, and crush his windpipe? My own flesh and blood? _

Inside the cave, Sarabi coughed and coughed. Mufasa thought that was good. Rafiki thought otherwise.

The African wind blew outside the den,but it never reached the inside. The feeling of death hung over the den.

Rafiki had tried his best. He turned to report to the den when Sarabi stopped moving. The future Queen was dead.

Taka watched from his peephole. Tears streamed down his face, all this happened because of him. His love interest died because of him.

Rafiki walked out into the African air, none reached his lungs as he looked towards the royal family.

"Rafiki how is Sarabi?" Ahadi asked, his heart seemed as if it would explode.

" Please say she will be allright, Rafiki! I love her so much." Mufasa begged.

" Quiet! Rafiki will tell us something, if he can get a word in." The Queen was nervous too; she needed to know.

"I am very sorry to tell you, but-" Rafiki could feel his emotions wanting to give in.

"But what?" Mufasa cried.

" Sarabi just died. Very suddenly, she just stopped breathing."

The wind blew, suddenly all of the Pridelands were dark, no one knew what to think, or how to act. Thunder roared, and rain pounded the earth.

Mufasa collapsed, his red mane swayed in the wind, and he sobbed. It seemed as if everything had been taken from him. What kind of King would he be if Sarabi wasn't by his side?

King Ahadi stood shaking. His father's law rang in his head. _Shall death come to any member of the royal family; whether current, or future; resulting from attack, it is the Kings duty to kill the one accountable for putting the future of the Pridelands at stake._

Uru was overcome for with tears. The Queen hated to see her son in so much pain, but at the same time, it was hard for her to face what her mate would have to do to her youngest.

When it all came down to it, and realization hit her, the Queen found herself sobbing louder than Ahadi and Mufasa.

The Queen's eyes overflowed, dripping down her muzzle, and falling to the stone that they stood on.

King Ahadi realized that this whole time he had thought of himself, of Mufasa, of Taka. Not once had he considered how it affected the love of his life.

Ahadi watched her now. She was trembling her sobs nearly quieted the thunder, and her fur was soaked.

Padding over to Uru, Ahadi covered her head with his chin, and they cried together.

Rafiki broke the silence. " We should bury the future Queen when the storm moves on."

"Yes Rafiki, I agree. It looks as if it will be over by sunrise. We will have a ceremony for Sarabi then." Ahadi declared.

Mufasa's ears perked up. " No! My Sarabi is not dead, she will live, and we'll live a long life! Your wrong! There will be no ceremony!" Mufasa's red mane was blown in the wind as he sped towards Lovers Falls.

Thoughts raced inside his mind. Why was this happening to him? Mufasa had tried his best to be the best he could be, any lesson that Uru and Ahadi had tried to teach him, he tried to exercise it.

Suddenly Mufasa stopped. _If Taka had just left us alone. If only he had kept his feelings under control. Taka killed the one person Mufasa loved. Taka must be killed._

Mufasa, without realizing it, raced back towards Pride Rock. At the peak of the great rock, the King and Queen stood. Tears were falling from both, Uru had her head tucked under Ahadi's. Both seemed blinded by their pain, oblivious to the rain.

Ahadi was the first to see Mufasa approaching. Anger rippled through his son's muscles. The lion's eyes were red with sadness and uncertainty.

In two swift strides Mufasa bounded up Pride Rock.

"Father, Taka must be punished! He can't get away with this. My love's life is gone. Why should Taka be allowed to enjoy life, when Sarabi has been robbed of hers? Please Mother, Father. Don't let him live."

The outburst only made more tears fall from the parent's eyes.

"Son, please keep in mind that this is our son, this isn't easy for us. We know we can't let this go unpunished Mufasa. Taka will be punished after Sarabi's ceremony." I think you should say your goodbyes right now. Do not worry about Taka, he is our responsibility." Uru said through her sobs.

Mufasa knew that now was not the time to talk about it. If Uru had to answer for Ahadi, then it affected them more than anyone knew.

Mufasa took one step into the cave, walked towards Sarabi. He couldn't bring himself to go any closer to her. The cave seemed so dark and loathsome. Normally, though it was dark, it was always inviting. Now all Mufasa saw was his life and dreams washed away.

Taka was in his den, silently crying. Death was coming to him. All he had wanted was Sarabi, and because of him she was dead.

The pride went to sleep with broken hearts. The Royal family slept right outside of the royal den. Mufasa remained inside the den but a few feet from her.

When the sun rose, Mufasa got up and walked over to his love. "I love you Sarabi, no one can have my heart, and it will always belong to you."

With that, Mufasa took all of his strength to lift Sarabi onto his back.

Mufasa could usually carry her with ease, but the weight of the recent events made it harder for the lion to carry her. It felt as if he was tossing away his life and covering it with dirt.

The ceremony was small, only the royal family attended, as the pride was too saddened to loose Sarabi so suddenly, in such circumstances.

Rafiki said a prayer over Sarabi's body. Before they turned to Pride Rock, Mufasa delivered a heartbreaking speech. The King and Queen watched with sorrow and grief as they saw their elder struggling.

" There is so much I can say about Sarabi-" Mufasa took a deep breath, trying to choke down his tears. The wind gently shook his mane.

" The Great Kings of the Past, blessed her with everything I dreamed of in a lioness. She was my best friend." Mufasa sobbed some more.

" Now, I only ask that the Great Kings, watch over her until I can join her. We were looking forward to so much. I wonder now how I will rule over these lands, without her. I will miss her brown eyes, her smile, I will miss everything. There will never be love for me, without Sarabi. I hope that our hearts will never break the connection that we have. Through my heart, I am connected to her forever." Mufasa's whole body was shaking, sobs he had been trying to suppress escaped. Mufasa hoped he had done a good enough job of expressing the love he felt for Sarabi one last time.

The sight of his son was almost too much for Ahadi, Uru buried her head into his mane, and they watched as Mufasa trotted into the distance, towards Lovers Falls.

"You too should go rest. Rafiki will bury Sarabi." "Thank You Rafiki, you are a true friend." Ahadi sobbed. He ran in the direction of Pride Rock, Uru followed.

Rafiki began preparing for Sarabi's burial; he dug a grave, and proceeded to pray to the Kings that they would strengthen the pride landers in this time of sorrow and grief.

Rafiki gently lifted Sarabi and placed her in her grave.

When he turned around to get a fruit for the final burial rituals, he heard a sound.

A soft moan was heard, followed by a barely audible growl.

Whirling around, Rafiki was shocked.

The sounds were coming from Sarabi, the dead lioness.


	6. A Dream Come True

Hello Everyone! Here is Chapter 6, I hope all of you enjoy it.

I just want to say thank you to all of you for viewing and reviewing this story. It gives me a lot of encouragement to write. You're suggestions make me a better writer. I do not know how to repay you for doing that!

Without further delay, here is the new chapter!

Happy Reading,

_jtechwriter_

* * *

**A Love Stolen**

**Chapter 6:**

**A Dream Come True**

Sarabi opened her eyes little by little. Ever since Taka had attacked her, her heart had beat faster and faster. Right now, no words could describe how she was feeling; one moment she had been happy, finally knowing that Mufasa shared the same love for her, as she did for him; the next moment she found herself immobilized by Taka's weight, bite marks all over her, and the worst part of it all: the feeling that death hung over her, like a cloud signaling a storms arrival. Then it was all black, and here she woke up in an unfamiliar area. Where was she?

Dirt covered Sarabi's flank, tears dropped from her eyes as realization hit her: she was in her grave.

The sweet African Air felt good to Sarabi, she tried to take long deep breaths, soaking in every bit she could get.

_I need to get out of here! What should I do? _ Sarabi tried to move, her legs felt like they were the weight of an elephant, it was no use. Next she tried to beat the ground with her tail, but it did not budge. Sarabi's final approach was to roar.

Sarabi opened her mouth wide, inhaling the air. _Exhale. _Sarabi opened her mouth to roar nothing came out. _Come on Sarabi, you can do this. _She tried again this time it sounded like a cubs meow. _One more time. _This time it came out as a soft roar. Rafiki turned around in shock.

Sarabi blinked her eyes, trying to adjust them. "Sarabi, you are alive!"

"Rafiki, what am I doing here? This is a grave, I'm in." Sarabi almost cried.

"Princess, I was certain you were dead."

"How do you feel?"

"Rafiki, I feel very weak, like I cannot move. My heart has slowed down a bit, but I think it is still to fast. I feel very sick, I want to go back to Pride Rock."

"I will go tell the King, we can find away to get you home."

Sarabi could only think of one thing as tears slipped down her face. _Mufasa._

Rafiki set off toward Pride Rock.

Not knowing of the shock that awaited them. The King and Queen sat on the peak of Pride Rock. Taka had been sentenced to death by force, and in less than five minutes time, Ahadi would have to kill his own son.

It seemed as if invisible storm clouds hung over Ahadi's head, threatening to pour over him at any moment.

Uru silently wept, no one could ever understand her feelings. She thought to a time when both of her son's were cubs, just born. Chasing each other around the Pride Lands, Uru and Ahadi in tow. She thought about the times when she and Ahadi had walked the lands together, a cub in each of their mouths. Or her most treasured moments of all: Star gazing just the four of them on the open savannah.

It took all of Ahadi's strength to move from his mate. Ahadi knew he had to think as a king right now, not a father. A king would not let a killer go unpunished, especially since the victim was a member of the royal family. Taking a deep breath of the fresh African air, King Ahadi cleared his throat.

"Uru, dear, it's time" Uru simply nodded tears slid down her muzzle. Mufasa was nowhere to be found; no one knew where he was.

Time seemed to stop. One paw in front of the other, Ahadi and Uru walked towards the cave. Not as rulers, but as grieving parents. For a moment, it seemed as if they had stopped breathing.

The King and Queen walked solemnly into the south den where Taka was being held prisoner.

"We wish to speak to our son privately, you may go do as you wish. Give us our privacy." The King said, a tear slipping down his face.

"Son" Taka looked blindly towards his mother and father, death was near for him, and he knew it.

"Son, the time has come." "I know Dad." Uru broke down into tears.

"My dear Taka, we love you so much. Words cannot describe how your father and I feel right now. Killing our son, is like plucking out half of our hearts to feed the hyenas." Uru sobbed.

"Mother!" Uru was shocked by Taka's harsh reaction. "You do not care for me right now, you are just acting as King and Queen!" Taka spat angrily.

"Taka, we will always be your parents first! You think you are the only one who is being wronged? What about us? We have to kill our own son! I am your father first and a King second, it just pains me that, it had to be this way." Ahadi sobbed.

Suddenly a lioness yelled into the den. "Your Majesty, Rafiki is here. He says that he cannot wait; it is urgent that he speaks to you right now. Rafiki said that her Highness should also come.

The King instructed the lionesses to guard over Taka, who wondered what could be so urgent. He was grateful though, for the few extra minutes of life.

Rafiki stood waiting for the royal couple. "Rafiki, what is so urgent?" The Queen asked worriedly. "Sarabi lives!" "Prince Taka does not need to be killed."

The Kings eyes once again began to water, this time tears of relief and happiness.

Uru smiled broadly, her eyes seemed to shine again as she nuzzled Ahadi under the chin.

"I need help to get her back to the cave, your majesty. I cannot lift a lioness by myself. Sarabi wishes to come back to Pride Rock whenever it is possible. It would be more comfortable if Sarabi came back here, a tree is no place for a lioness."

_I do not have to kill my own son! The storm seems to have lightened up a bit now. Oh thank the Kings; it's a blessing that cannot be measured. _Ahadi thought happily. Uru was caught in her own thoughts.

_Mufasa will be so happy. The Pride Lands have their future Queen after all. It feels like the pressure has been lifted off of my heart. Thank you Kings._

Rafiki broke the royals thoughts. "What shall we do your majesty? Sarabi is anxious to get back home, and she is weak and tired."

"Ahadi, how about we go get her right now? We can't let that poor child stay in that grave, she's been through enough."

Ahadi nodded. It felt as if for the first time in a while, the sweet African air could finally reach his lungs.

With a new burst of energy, the King and Queen sprinted towards Rafiki's tree. Right in front of it laid Sarabi.

She was still purple but lighter, it was a good sign.

"Your Majesty, you've come for me? I am so happy to see you!" Sarabi's voice was weak and but you could still hear it.

"We will take you home darling, however, you'll have to hold on to my mane." Ahadi said. He smiled from ear to ear.

Ahadi moved to Sarabi, taking her two front paws and draping them over his shoulders, he flung Sarabi in one swift motion on to his back.

"Will you be okay my dear? We will take it slow." Uru said concern etched on her face.

"I'm just so grateful to you, Your Highness." Uru smiled, so polite Sarabi was, she was almost a princess, and she needn't be so formal with Uru.

With that the three lions made their way to Pride Rock.

Sarabi had never imagined that her future father-in-law's mane to be so soft. It was so comforting. _Just like Mufasa's._

As Sarabi took in the sweet savanna's air, only one thought crossed her mind. _ Will Mufasa be there? Will he still love me? _

"Your Majesty?"

"There is no need for you to be so formal, you can call us by our names." Sarabi felt so touched. "Will Mufasa still love me, will he still want me?"

"My dear, Mufasa has cried for you ever since Rafiki said you were dead." Ahadi replied.

"It seems as though he lost himself when you died, he will be overcome with happiness when he finds out you're alive, sweetheart." Uru chimed in.

"Thank you" Sarabi had never been through so much in her life, now she knew that Mufasa still loved her.

The trio made it to Pride Rock.

The lionesses all gasped when they saw whom their king was carrying on his back.

Sarabi had fallen asleep on the Kings back, she was still weak and exhausted. Inside her heart was still fast but slower.

Ahadi and Uru laid her down in the royal den. Taka heard them. _Sarabi's alive? I won't die! _Instead of being relieved that he had not committed murder, Taka was happy that he wouldn't die.

Ahadi looked towards the sky, it was almost sunset. That meant that Mufasa would be returning soon, he always returned at sunset.

"Sarabi, dear, how do you feel?" Uru asked, worry and concern shown on her face.

"Very weak. My heart is still going fast. I'm tired, but feel as though I can't sleep." Sarabi looked up at Uru. "Uru that night that you thought I died, I was so tired, my heart was racing and I just couldn't move."

"It's okay my darling, you need rest. I will ask Rafiki what he can do."

Uru walked out of the den and stood by Ahadi's side. Rafiki walked up to them. "Rafiki, isn't there anything you can do for Sarabi?" Uru pleaded with him, she didn't want Sarabi to die _again._ Even though she hadn't really died the first time.

"We can only watch her Your Majesties, I am afraid that if I give her any strong medicine her heart will become overwhelmed, and she'll actually die.

Uru nodded, she felt like something had been lifted off her shoulders, but something heavy still remained.

"Just try to keep her comfortable, I wanted to stay at Pride Rock, if I may, your Majesties."

"Of course Rafiki, you needn't ask!" Ahadi replied.

Even though he felt better, the King still felt as though he couldn't breath. The air just couldn't sooth him.

Inside the den, Sarabi was lying down on the floor. She was content. Even though her body throbbed, and shook.

She knew Taka was on the other side but she refused to talk to him, she could hear him mumbling things but couldn't understand them.

Night had fallen over the Pridelands when Sarabi looked towards the entrance of the den. All day she had wondered where Mufasa was, it was then that she finally saw him.

It felt like a sight from heaven. Happiness and love shot through her as Mufasa's mane flew in the wind; he looked as if he had cried. There he stood looking towards the main den where his parents decided to sleep with everyone else, and the royal den, where Sarabi was.

When she could wait no more she took a deep breath. She needed him to hear her.

" Mufasa"

Mufasa stopped in his tracks. He was sure he had heard Sarabi's voice, but how could that be? She was dead; he had spent all day at Lovers Falls telling himself that. Was he going crazy?

"Mufasa, I know you think I'm dead." Sarabi said with a shaky voice. She stopped to catch her breath. "Rafiki was mistaken and your parents brought me back to Pride Rock. I feel like it's been a lifetime, darling. I love you. I was hoping you would sleep with me tonight."

Ahadi and Uru crept up behind Mufasa. "Son go to her, she really is alive, and she needs your love. The love you have been dying to give her." When Mufasa heard those words, he felt as if he could finally breath. His love was alive.

With out one moment of hesitation, Mufasa bounded into the den. Tears of relief, shock, and happiness slipped down his face.

All he could do was say her name over and over, not believing she was there.

Sarabi nuzzled him lovingly, his mane was as soft as his fathers, and she embraced it with all she had.

Before they knew it, Mufasa and Sarabi fell asleep. Mufasa's foreleg draped protectively over her. Sarabi's head covered his mane.

_My love is back. We can now have our life together. _

Little did anyone know, that the tragedy would not leave the royal family yet.


	7. A Shock from the Past

Hello everyone! Here is Chapter 7. I hope enjoy this chapter. There will definitely be some drama with Taka next chapter!

Happy Reading,

_jtechwriter _

* * *

**A Love Stolen**

**Chapter 7**

**A Shock from the Past**

Sarabi sat in the royal den reminiscing about her life. She had come to the Pridelands when she was still a young cub. Sarabi knew that the time would come when she would have to tell Mufasa and his parents the truth about her life.

The lioness was not just a lioness. Sarabi and Mufasa had more in common than anyone knew. Sarabi came from the royal family of the Willow Lands a pride that lived far away. It took a month to get to the Pride Lands from the Willow Lands.

Sarabi was a young cub, when her father King Usabi and his pride were attacked by a pride of rogue lions.

The war killed half of the Willow Landers, but the King and Sarabi's mother, Queen Fanity, survived from what Sarabi knew. When King Usabi feared the outside pride would cause harm to his family he sent them away.

Fanity carried Sarabi all the way to the boarder of the pride lands, where the Queen ushered her daughter toward the pride lands. Fanity knew that Sarabi would be safe there because she had heard stories of it. She wanted her mate with them too, she raced home.

Sarabi wandered into the Pride Lands until she stumbled upon none other than Queen Uru herself. Sarabi told her that her mother and father were dead, and that she had no one to go to.

Sarabi could remember clearly Queen Uru's reply, it was one of kindness. " Oh you poor child. You can stay with our pride." Uru gently picked up a shaking Sarabi and carried her by the scruff of her neck and took her to Pride Rock where she met Mufasa. She had lived there ever since.

A lioness named Shree took Sarabi in and raised her as her own, just recently she died. So Mufasa was all she had to hold on to.

Now Sarabi sat her body shaking vigorously, her heart was still going fast.

"Sarabi, are you alright?" Mufasa looked at her with his eyes. Yet again he was crying, and worrying about her.

"Mufasa, I'm fine, though I wish it would slow down." Mufasa grimaced.

"Sarabi, why are you crying?" Sarabi could not hold on to her past any longer.

"Mufasa, I'm not who you think I am!" Sarabi sobbed, thinking of her family of the Willow Landers.

"Mufasa, could you go see if Ahadi and Uru can come in so that I can tell you all at once?"

Mufasa did not have to go get his parents. As if on cue, the King and Queen walked into the den

"Mom, Dad, Sarabi wants to talk to us." Mufasa said. They did not have to worry about Taka; they had relocated him to a den on the other side of the main den so that he would be away from Sarabi.

"Go right ahead darling." Ahadi said comfortingly. Sarabi took a deep breath trying to calm herself.

"Well you know that I came here when I was young, but that was not all of it. I can only think that my parents are dead, but I don't know for sure. I was born in the Willow Pride. Those lands are very far away from here. I was born to King Usabi and Queen Fanity. A few months after my birth a pride of rogue lions-" Sarabi broke down, sobbing some more. Mufasa licked her head soothingly.

"Go on sweetheart." Uru said, she was interested; none of them had known she was a princess.

" The pride of rogue lions attacked us killing as much as half the half the pride." More sobs.

"When my father thought that the rogues would harm my mother and I, he sent us away." Sarabi took another deep breath, her hearts movement could be seen through her chest.

" My mother carried me the whole distance here, and told me to come to you. She said that she would go back to get my father to come back. My mother couldn't loose him."

Uru gasped, she had not imagined that Sarabi had gone through so much. Ahadi also wore the same shocked expression.

"After my mother had shown me the way to the border of the Pride Lands, she gave me a lick on my head and headed back home. That was the last time I saw her. I don't know what happened to my mother, or my father. It has haunted me for quite awhile, I couldn't keep it hidden anymore." Mufasa gave his love a comforting nuzzle.

Uru and Ahadi moved to hug the crying princess. The royal couple had never known that Sarabi had been of royal blood.

Ahadi broke the silence that entered the den. "Sarabi, I'm very sorry that you had to go through this. I can send someone out to get information on your former pride if you wish, however, we can't guarantee that we would get adequate information. We are truly sorry."

Suddenly, Sarabi's friend Tracey bounded into the den. Tracey was a lioness that was a light beige color, with brown eyes, and a tan underbelly.

"Your Majesty, there is a bird outside. He says his name is Kilpatra-" Sarabi cut Tracey off. "Tracey, is Kilpatra from the Willow Pride?"

" Yes Sarabi he is! How did you know that?"

"Your Majesty, Kilpatra is my fathers majordomo!" Sarabi struggled to her paws, before any of them could say anything. _Is he here because of me?_ Excitement ran through her body.

"Sarabi, you mustn't be up. You can't exhaust your heart."

"Mufasa, I must see him." With that, Sarabi, still purple in her face, walked with shaky steps into the wind. There stood Kilpatra he was a bird with a white body, perfectly matched with his red wings.

" Princess, is that really you?"

" Kilpatra?"

" Yes Princess, it's me. Are you all right? You do not look well at all!"

" Yes, but let you introduce you to King Ahadi and Queen Uru." Ahadi and Uru stepped forward. "This is my future mate, Prince Mufasa." Sarabi finished.

Kilpatra smiled and bowed respectfully before continuing to talk.

" Princess, your mother and father have been worried sick. Your father was furious when the Queen returned and ordered her to come here, but she said that she was taking him back with her! The battle was still raging and they ended up both staying to take care of the wounded. The rogues departed soon after the battle, because many of their pride died in the battle. Since then, your pride has lived in the Willow Lands." Sarabi felt happy that her parents survived.

Kilpatra continued. " Your mother and father sent me to see how you were. They also said that if it was okay with King Ahadi they would like to come see you."

"Of course they are welcome into the Pride Lands! They needn't ask! Tell them that we look forward to their arrival." Ahadi replied. It would be an honor to meet another royal couple.

Sarabi could not believe her luck. When she was missing her mother and father, and struggled with her past, she found out that they were coming.

Suddenly she collapsed. Sarabi's heart could not take such excitement. "

Kilpatra was scared. "Princess!"

"Sarabi was so excited to see you that she pushed herself to come out, when she still needs rest. Her heart is too fast. Mufasa, you should carry her into den. I'm Rafiki, the shaman." Rafiki had popped out of nowhere to introduce himself.

Mufasa placed one of Sarabi's paws on his shoulder, and then he moved himself under Sarabi, effectively getting her onto his back.

"I'll depart to go tell King Usabi and Queen Fanity of my visit. Hopefully we will see you all very soon! Thank you for allowing me to come!" Kilpatra headed for the Willow Lands.

Inside the den, Mufasa was too worried about Sarabi to care about the recent news.

On the peak of Pride Rock, stood King Ahadi, he was excited but he knew that the visit had to be put on hold for now. Taka still needed to be punished.

Since Sarabi didn't die, the King could get away with imprisonment. He would ban Taka from going outside of the den. The most painful part was that if Taka should try anything, he would have to be exiled, if it ended in death, Ahadi would have to kill his own son.

Again the tears flew.

Uru knew why her mate was crying, and she knew what would have to happen. She could do nothing.

Taka saw his parents heading towards him, he hissed bitterly.

_Why do they care so much? Mufasa gets what I want, and I live with nothing._

Ahadi and Uru headed for the den, what would happen would shock them.


	8. Punished

Hey everyone! I know I owe you all an apology for the long wait. I am truly sorry. My chemistry grade went down and it is consuming my time to get it up. I also had an asthma attack, and that also slowed me down. I believe things are better now so I can go back to posting once a week. The way school has been pushing me I can't say that the uploads will be constant, but I think I can do once a week.

This story has reached over a thousand views, and I cannot tell you how happy that makes me. It's given me a lot of hope and happiness. Thank you all!

I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please read and review.

* * *

**A Love Stolen:**

**Punished**

Ahadi stepped pass the lionesses, Uru was right beside him.

Taka hissed at them. _How could they come in front of him? Supporting Mufasa, but not him. How could my Sarabi marry Mufasa?_

"Son, the great kings of the past have truly blessed you." Uru purred happily.

"Yes indeed Taka. Sarabi living means that you will not die." Taka tried to look happy by this. The atmosphere was tense; no wind could get in.

" Taka, you still must pay for what you did." Ahadi said breaking a five-minute silence.

"Father, do with me what you wish. Mufasa gets the throne, and my love. What more do I have to live for? Now, I truly wish I had killed her!"

Ahadi was shocked. How could his son say such a thing? Thoughts ran through his mind like a tornado as Taka continued.

"Friends! That's what she said we were! Friends! Ridiculous! I wanted her, and she went for Mufasa, just like you, mother, and this whole horrible pride!"

"Son, there are other lionesses. If the great kings of the past have picked one for you, why deny their wish?" Uru tried to sound optimistic. The Queen felt as if she was broken in pieces.

Taka was filled with a rage that he never knew could exist. Uru stood in front of him, trying to convince him that there was a better future. It was then that he could take no more.

With one swift motion, he pounced on his mother. Targeting her throat, Taka raised his paw in a killing stance. _Slowly, one by one, I've watched those close to me get closer and closer to Mufasa, and throwing me to the waist side. No more! Now my own mother sides with him._

"How dare you!" Ahadi roared, and before anyone could blink an eye, pinned his son to the ground and said to him:

"You don't know how hard it's been on me, to have to punish you! Of all the people I have to punish, it had to be my own son. I've spent night and night, day and day on the peak of pride rock, praying to the Kings to give me the strength I needed to exile or kill you! Now I see, that I needn't any guidance anymore! You have sealed your own fate. Taka you will leave, the lionesses will escort you to the Outlands, and you are hereby exiled. Should you want to travel beyond the outlands go right ahead! You're not welcome here anymore!" The King got off his son. Tears swelled his eyes.

The lionesses out side were ordered to escort the former prince to the border.

Uru Got up slowly, suddenly her legs seemed uncooperative. "Uru darling, are you alright?" King Ahadi's eyes glistened with worry, and concern.

" I think so, Ahadi." Uru got up but as soon as she got up she crumbled down, her left foreleg appeared to be injured.

"Uru!" Ahadi bent over his mate.

"Well, it seems as though Taka has done some damage to my leg." Uru said sadly.

Deep in her heart Uru didn't care about her leg, she only cared about Taka, her youngest son. She had only wanted to help, and she was attacked. All her life she had one dream, and wish: that she would be the best mother, mate, and Queen. That she could make Ahadi proud and happy. She tried her best no matter what happened. Where had she gone wrong?

Uru's thoughts were interrupted by Ahadi's voice, full of worry, yet commanding.

"Uru you'll have to get on my back." Not waiting for an answer, Ahadi laid down next to Uru allowing her to climb onto his back. He stood up with ease. The lionesses looked towards their king, shocked that the Queen was on his back, they shot each other questioning glances.

Uru could see that from where she laid on Ahadi's back, she raised her head above Ahadi's and unleashed a smile that sent relief flooding through the pride.

Rafiki was already there because of Sarabi. It was no surprise to him that Uru was injured he knew through a vision he had that it would happen, he stood ready to help.

" Mother!" Mufasa knew that his mother was usually the one that could stop a confrontation; no one would dare hurt her.

Uru didn't have time to reply to her frantic son. Rafiki bounded into the den.

" Let me see your leg, Uru" Rafiki had known the Queen since she was a cub, he didn't need to be formal.

Uru could sense something was wrong when Rafiki felt her leg and sighed deeply.

"What is it Rafiki?"

"Uru, you may not be able to use this leg properly again."

"What!" It was Ahadi that spoke.

"You can't go hunting anymore Uru, I'm sorry if you want to walk on that leg, you'll avoid it at all costs."

Uru shrieked, pain burst through her body, it felt like fire running through her body.

"Rafiki, it's painful!" Uru cried out. Ahadi couldn't remember the last time he had seen Uru with tears in her eyes. It frightened him.

"Rafiki, can't you do something for her?"

" I can give her something to make her sleep. I think that is the best option." Rafiki went about mixing crushed leaves, and fruit juice, to make his concoction.

Uru was overcome by pain and when she saw Rafiki coming over with medicine, she could only pray that it would make her feel better.

The concoction was green, brown, and white. The odor that escaped from it was enough to knock out an entire herd, but the Queen drank it as instructed, wanting to get better.

Ahadi paced over Uru's sleeping form, tears rolled down his eyes. What would he do? There would never be another queen for him. Would he have to abdicate his throne sooner than planned? Would Mufasa be prepared to take on such responsibility so soon? Again the whirlwind of questions stormed through his head.

Ahadi thought it would be best if he waited to tell the pride of Uru's condition. He knew Uru would want to be there to tell them.

"Dad, will Mom be alright?" Mufasa sounded like a scared cub.

" I'm sure she'll be fine son. Your mothers one of the strongest lionesses that's ever been around."

Mufasa seemed relieved by it. "Well, Sarabi is at the water whole and I don't want her to be alone." With that the young prince galloped off towards the water whole.

Ahadi's mind went blank. He felt his heart filling with anxiety. It was the type of feeling where you're just so overwhelmed that not even your heart can tell you what it feels.

Meanwhile, a couple was at the border of the Pride Lands. The male lion was tall and muscular. He had a chocolate pelt, with white fur on his paws.

The lioness with him had a dark cream pelt, with a white underbelly, and cream paws. The most shocking thing was that she had what looked to be the beginnings of a mane. Even though she was female. It went half way down her back, it was a cream color. The couple looked very royal, and little did anyone know that they were indeed royalty.

King Usabi and Queen Fanity, had arrived earlier than expected.


	9. Pure Joy

Hey Everyone! I had a snow day today, which enabled me to get this chapter done! I hope you enjoy it.

This story has reached 1,500 views. Thank you so much! I'm so happy!

As always, happy reading! Please review.

Jtechwriter

* * *

**A Love Stolen**

**Chapter 9: Pure Joy.**

King Usabi waited anxiously for his majordomo Kilpatra to come back. He would have to keep close watch because he had not told him that he and Fanity would make the journey at the same time he did.

The wind blew from the beautiful Pride Lands directly into Usabi's face he had waited a long time to get in contact with his daughter. Sarabi. She was all he could think about lately, his only child.

The king was getting impatient; he and the queen had arrived the same time as Kilpatra did, what was taking that bird so long to report back to him.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon, dear." Fanity's sweet voice came through. Usabi never knew how Fanity could read his mind, as if he was an open book. Yet he could do the same to her, not that he ever had to.

"I just want to know that she is safe." Usabi breathed deeply.

Suddenly Usabi could see a colorful bird in the sky. He new instantly that it was the majordomo.

Taking in all air that he could, Usabi yelled, "KILPATRA!"

The majordomo was shocked. "Sire, what are you and the Queen doing here? I thought you were waiting for my return!"

"Kilpatra, when have I ever waited in such important circumstances?" Usabi questioned.

Kilpatra thought back, it was true that if something really mattered to the king than he couldn't stand around waiting. He was a go-getter.

"Sire, would you and the queen like my report?"

Usabi gave him a look that said, "I've been waiting to hear it! Get started already!"

Kilpatra took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet African air before beginning, " Sire, Princess Sarabi is indeed in the Pride Lands. King Ahadi and Queen Uru, are a very nice couple, they told me to tell you, that you are more than welcome into the Pride Lands. What's more, Princess Sarabi is engaged to Prince Mufasa." Kilpatra paused; he knew that they would not like what he was about to tell them.

Fanity smiled. _My daughter sounds truly happy. I should have no regrets._

The Queen was brought out of her thoughts when she saw Kilpatra's troubled expression.

"There is something your not telling us Kilpatra!" Fanity could not resist yelling.

"Well Your Majesties, Princess Sarabi is not well, it appears to me she's far from it."

A wave of terror and anxiety swept through the royal's body.

_What does he mean? _ Usabi wondered.

"The Princesses heart beats way too fast, Sire. The shaman said that it was the reason for her purple and shaking appearance."

Usabi and Fanity couldn't wait any longer to see their daughter, and to make sure she was all right.

Usabi bounded across the border. "Usabi!" Fanity yelled after him but it was no use. She instructed the majordomo to warn the Pride Landers, before bounding after her mate.

Usabi had not said a word. All he knew is that he needed to get to his daughter. For years he had dreamed of nothing else, but to have his family complete. He couldn't lose her, not after waiting so long to find her. _Please kings, let her be all right. _Usabi thought. Tears spilled his eyes at the thought. _No! She won't die; Sarabi has my blood, has she not? We Willow Landers are strong, but Sarabi's special, she can over come anything. _Even his minds own comforting thoughts failed to calm Usabi. From behind him he could hear his mates frantic calls, stopping to wait for her.

Meanwhile in the Pride Lands, King Ahadi and Queen Uru called a meeting of the Pride. Uru walked with a noticeable limp. The queen never gave up on hope. She knew that she could not hunt, but she was confident that she could do all of her other queenly duties.

" Hello Everyone!" Uru greeted cheerily. Although she knew that the atmosphere would not be so happy when they told the pride the news.

"As you all know Uru was injured in an accident recently. Rafiki has delivered some bad news about the effects of the injury. I'll let Uru go on from here." Ahadi said, sorrow was evident in his voice.

" My foreleg has been permanently injured. I may not be able to continue my duties as Queen." Gasps echo throughout the crowd, tears slip from Ahadi's eyes.

"However, I know that I have to try and I'm asking your permission for this. I cannot hunt without doing more harm to my leg, but I don't use my legs for the other queenly duties; settling disputes, helping with expectant mothers, and birthing. If you would let me continue doing those duties until Ahadi is ready to step down, I'd be truly grateful." Uru finished. The lionesses would have it any other way.

She had been scared, and she wanted to stay Queen. Mufasa was not yet ready for the throne and Sarabi was not yet well enough for Queen, in matter of fact, she wasn't well at all. As the meeting progressed outside the den, Sarabi laid inside shaking violently like a leaf in the wind.

Mufasa had not attended the meeting as Uru and Ahadi had already discussed it with him and Sarabi.

The whole pride was worried about her at times the princess would be okay smiling and talking with Mufasa, even taking walks, but most of the time she shook violently. No matter what the case, Sarabi's face was always purple.

Ahadi stood on the promontory of Pride Rock. The wind blew threw his mane, the meeting went better than expected and he felt as if the weight of one shoulder, but the heaviest weight still remained. What had happened to his beloved Taka?

The king in Ahadi had to exile his own son, but the father in Ahadi hated it. He knew that Taka had earned it. It just hurt so much.

Suddenly a colorful bird came into view. "Kilpatra what are you doing here so soon?"

Kilpatra bowed to the king. "Your Majesty, on my way to the Willow Lands, and while I was crossing over the boarder into the outlands, I heard him calling me. It seems that they were at the border already! When I gave them my report, they starting bolting towards here!"

"Oh my" Uru had appeared silently beside Ahadi.

"They should be here fairly soon, at the speed they were running."

"Very well, my pride has been preparing since we knew they would be coming."

Just as Ahadi finished, two lions came into view.

"Your Majesties!" Kilpatra called to them.

Soon the royal couple bolted up the stone steps to the promontory. Usabi and Fanity were met by Ahadi and Uru.

Ahadi and Uru bowed down low. "Welcome to the Pride Lands, we hope you'll enjoy it here." Ahadi said.

"We are truly happy to be graced by your presence, your majesties." Uru purred.

"The pleasure is all ours! Your kingdom is truly beautiful. You may call us by our names. I'm Fanity." Fanity introduced herself happily.

"We are sorry for popping up unexpected, we are just so anxious to see Sarabi. I'm Usabi." Usabi added, his light brown mane whirled around his head like a tornado.

"It's all right the pride started preparing the minute we found out that another royal couple would be visiting." Uru said, her eyes twinkling.

"How about we go see about Sarabi, she is probably in the royal den with Mufasa." Ahadi and Uru led the royals to the den.

Mufasa stood in the royal den worrying about Sarabi, she seemed to be getting worse at times and better at others.

"Son, come meet Sarabi's parents!" Uru called.

Mufasa walked to where they were, and bowed down respectively. Usabi immediately liked Mufasa, just from that gesture, Usabi could tell he would make a good mate.

"Sarabi just fell asleep, she really hasn't felt well today." Mufasa said, his tone depressed.

"You only thought I was asleep. Who's at the entrance?" A voice said from the middle of the den.

Usabi and Fanity rushed to their daughter. The first thing that they noticed was that she was her mothers color, but she didn't look well. Her face was dark purple.

Sarabi looked up, her eyes started to smile. "Mommy? Daddy? Is that really you?"

"We're here sweetie, we've missed you so much." Fanity smiled.

The three of them shared a loving embrace, while the Pride Lands Royal Family watched on.

"I've missed you even more." Sarabi said weakly. She was falling asleep.

"I think it's best we let her get her rest." Usabi said. He was sick with worry for his only daughter.

The sun had set; the hunt party arrived with the dinner.

The visiting royal couple was offered the meat first, they refused to eat by themselves. Ahadi and Uru joined them, while the rest of the pride feasted on the second wild beast.

The evening was thoroughly enjoyed.

However as the feast ended, both royal couples retired to the royal den.

Usabi and Fanity cuddled around Sarabi, sandwiching her between themselves.

Mufasa decided to do the same thing with his parents.

"Mufasa, son, your getting to big for this!" Ahadi exclaimed.

"Be quiet Ahadi! I've missed doing this with our son!" Uru purred. Mufasa had grown so much that there was almost not enough room for him between his parents.

Too embarrassed to admit it, Mufasa too felt the same way. He had missed cuddling with Taka and his parents.

_Taka, what happened to him? I miss my brother. _Tears slipped down Mufasa's cheeks as he fell into a comfortable sleep, comforted by his parents warmth.

The next day would turn out to be a mixture of happiness, anxiety, and a time for uncovering feelings in the royal families.


	10. Hatred

**Hello Everyone! Chapter 10 is here. I hope you enjoy it. Next chapter Taka will make his presence known.**

**I would really love to hear what you think of this chapter. Please read and Review!**

**Happy Writing!**

_**jtechwriter**_

* * *

**A Love Stolen:**

**Chapter 10**

**Hatred.**

Taka paced around the desert. Since he had been exiled he had walked around the wondering what to do.

Taka didn't know what had happened. Uru had loved both her sons, as did Ahadi, now Taka had ruined the only thing that had worked for him. He had always been a lonely cub, but he had always known that he would be all right, because he had his family.

Now he had nothing, he had attacked the ones he loved. First Sarabi, who lingered on and off the ledge of death, and now his own mother. Taka didn't know what had happened to her. In his heart, it was evident to him that he was wrong.

For all of his life he had kept his feelings inside, allowing anger to build up, it now made a home for itself in Taka's soul.

It was not Ahadi and Uru that were the targets of Taka's hate, it was Mufasa. _Mufasa._

What had made his older brother so special? Was it that he greatly resembled their great- grandfather Mohatu? The famed King of the Pride Lands? The brightest star in the sky?

Taka looked at the earth under his paws, dry and cracked. _Even the outlands are better than this. _ The dark lion headed toward the outlands.

He would make a plan. It was time to unleash his anger, no more holding it in. No one listened to him, and they wouldn't care for his feelings.

Meanwhile, in the Pride Lands, Usabi and Fanity had made themselves at home. All had gone well until Sarabi's attack came up.

"Sarabi, darling, there is something your not telling us." Fanity announced.

"Your heart beats fast, but you didn't mention what was the start of it all." Usabi continued. Sarabi's heart sped up, _yet again_, as she thought of what to say. She shot Mufasa an uncomfortable glance.

Mufasa could sense his loves uneasiness he sent her a glance that said, _be honest. _

Sarabi took a deep breath.

"Mom, Dad. I was attacked the night that Mufasa and I became engaged." Sarabi felt a tear trickle down her muzzle as she thought of that night.

" That was when my heart started beating fast. Rafiki pronounced me dead, and the next time I woke up, I was in a grave."

Usabi gasped, suddenly anger flashed through his body.

"Who did it? Who did it!" The King of the Willow Lands asked.

"Our youngest son, Taka" Ahadi said. He lowered his head in shame.

"We've exiled him, on the attempted murder of Sarabi, the future Queen, and for the attack on me." Uru added, tears were now flowing down.

_Why did it have to come up? Why! Can't I have a moments rest without that subject coming up?! _

"I WILL GO AFTER HIM MY SELF!" Usabi roared, bounding out of the cave, and down the stone like steps.

_No body attacks my daughter! _Rage filled Usabi's thoughts.

"Daddy, please! The prince has already been punished! It'll hurt me badly, if you go find him, when the consequences have been served." Sarabi begged Usabi to come back to her.

_Spirits please keep Daddy calm, and please make my heart normal. _Sarabi Prayed

"Usabi, if you leave, you'll wish you were exiled along with Taka! I will not have you causing more pain for Uru and Ahadi" Fanity spoke, going after her mate.

Fanity could read her mate like a book, since the time they were cubs they had been best friends. The Queen knew that if given the chance, Usabi would be going for the kill.

"I don't blame you for wanting to kill our son, and I hope that you understand that we did what we thought was right." Uru spoke up. She limbed out to the steps.

This whole conversation was burning a hole in her heart. What had happened to the sweet cub she knew?

"I intend to kill him! My daughters face is purple; her heart thumps like a earthquake, breaking the earth! He must die!"

"Daddy, I am not dead. I thought that you came here to see me. I want to have you. Don't go to the outlands. Stay with me. It's given me nothing but joy to have both of my parents here after so long. Suddenly the group was out of the den. Trying to bring Usabi to his senses.

"Your Majesties, I will guard Sarabi with my life, nothing will happen to her. I thought I had lost Sarabi once; I will not loose her once more. Sarabi is the only one for me." Mufasa vowed. Ultimately calming the royals.

"I will keep my eye on you!" Usabi hissed.

While everyone decided to go to sleep, Mufasa and Sarabi decided to go for a walk.

"I love you Sarabi, so very much!" Mufasa purred.

" I can't wait to be your mate Mufasa, you always give me hope."

"Sarabi, I'm sorry I didn't protect you from my brother. Please forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive. All I ask is that you continue to love me, as I will never stop loving you!"

" Sarabi, nothing could break our love."

They came to an acacia tree, in the middle of the Pride Lands. Lying down for the night, warmed by each others embrace.

The royal couple had no idea they were being watched from afar.

The stars already shone on the Pride Lands as a lion with a black mane and flashy green eyes, looked over the boundary of the Outlands, into the Pride Lands.

Tomorrow Taka would make his return, whether he was allowed to or not.


	11. Kings Talk, Marriage, and His Return

Hey Everyone! Chapter 11 is complete! I hope you like it. I was planning for some drama this chapter, but I thought that would be too fast paced. So I slowed down a bit. I want to thank everyone for supporting this story. For reviewing and following it. Thank You so much!

Please read and Review.

Happy Reading,

_Jtechwriter_

* * *

**A Love Stolen:**

**Chapter 11:**

**Kings Talk, Marriage, and His Return.**

The sun rose in the Pride Lands sending rays of red and orange through the early morning sky. The night though it ended rough proved to be peaceful. Sarabi had finally had a good nights rest, her heart returning to normal.

King Usabi woke up, moving outside. His thoughts had troubled his sleep throughout the night, but watching the sunrise calmed his mind some, but not enough to put it to rest.

Sarabi was his only heir, and Fanity was too old to bear cubs, it had been a miracle when she survived carrying and birthing Sarabi, what would he do? There were plenty of lions that could take his place when it was time to pass on his crown, but it wasn't like having a blood heir.

Usabi had learned enough to realize that Sarabi would never return to the Willow Lands permanently. His daughter would never leave Mufasa. _Mufasa. What a beautiful choice for a mate! _Usabi thought to himself. In just the day that the king knew the prince, Usabi loved him. So kind, passionate, loving, and willing to protect Sarabi with his life. It was clear that the two adolescents loved each other.

Unbeknownst to Usabi, King Ahadi had also woken up.

" Good morning, Ahadi. I need your advice, I would like to talk to you alone." Usabi asked. In the previous day, the two kings had become friends. Even after Usabi had tried to go after Taka.

"Of course, I know the perfect place." Ahadi led Usabi around the royal nest, to a wall. Usabi noticed that none of the lionesses slept against this wall. For some reason, they all slept against the surrounding walls of the den.

"Why do all the lionesses avoid sleeping over here?" Usabi asked curiously.

"You'll see in a moment, my friend." Ahadi smiled.

Ahadi tapped on a section of the wall with his massive paw, it suddenly moved, revealing a hidden pathway.

"Ahadi, what does this lead to?" Usabi questioned with excitement.

"Follow me!" Ahadi started walking the path.

At the end of the path was a space to the left and a space to the right. Ahadi took a stone and moved it to the right.

The sun was still rising, when Ahadi moved through the surprise entrance.

Two kings sat on the summit of Pride Rock.

"Usabi, when I am troubled, and have time, I come up here. This is where I can truly be alone, and say what ever I want to say, without others hearing.

The summit was so beautiful. From it you could see the entire Pride Lands. The wind seemed warm and inviting, almost like a mother's touch, or a father's comforting hug.

The two large lions sat side by side. Usabi took a deep breath, trying to gather his thoughts.

"Ahadi, Sarabi is the only heir to the Willow Lands. The line of Succession stops with her, unless, Sarabi has cubs. Fanity and I tried for years before having our daughter. When Fanity became pregnant, I was scared out of my mind. The shaman told us that it was no guarantee that the pregnancy would go to full term, or that Fanity would survive the birth. We were older when we had Sarabi. Even though it was successful, Fanity and I decided that we couldn't take such a risk again. Without each other, we are nothing." Usabi paused becoming overwhelmed with emotion.

"Well, I too was wondering what was going to happen, my friend. I would gladly let Mufasa join your pride if it made him happier. It most certainly would, if Sarabi left. The problem with that is, who would succeed Uru and I? Taka was second in line, but I was forced to exile him. That leaves no one!" Ahadi let the situations gravity hit him.

The sun was now half way through the sky, birds were singing.

It was then that an idea came to Ahadi.

"Usabi? What if we join our prides? That way, you won't have to worry about an heir, we could rule together. Mufasa and Sarabi could stay together, making everyone happy, if you agree."

"Ahadi, that's a wonderful idea! You know what? I can't be around another pregnant lioness!" Ahadi smiled at his friend.

"Me either! Oh the horrible things we go through!" Ahadi moaned in fake pain.

" I tried to be kind and understanding, only to have my head bitten off by Fanity!"

"Fanity? Usabi, she's so kind!"

" Not when she was pregnant! You probably had it easy with Uru!" Both laughed.

"Easy? I wish! A demon replaced Uru the minute she became pregnant! When she was in labor, I leaned down to nuzzle her lovingly. Uru reached out one paw; claws extended and smacked me hard! I fell over instantly, before running out of the cave!" Ahadi bellowed. It felt good to laugh with a friend.

"How about we go back inside now? I'm feeling tired." Ahadi suggested.

"I am too. I think it's time we go embrace the demons!" Usabi joked referring to Uru and Fanity.

Ahadi agreed and the two made their way back inside.

"Usabi, if you ever need time alone, just move the paw printed stone. It opens the pathway to the summit."

"Thank you Ahadi" Usabi answered before wrapping himself around Fanity.

While the Pride Land caves were full of sleeping lions, a lion with a brownish gold pelt, black mane, and blazing green eyes made his way to the border of the pride lands.

It had taken Taka longer than he had expected to get to the border of the Pride lands. He had no idea he had travelled that far.

_I am going back! _Taka thought with new energy. It had been several days since he had had a good meal, but his anger propelled him.

He took quick steps till he got over the border, taking in the African air, he surveyed the Pride Lands.

Sarabi had woken up. Her face was no longer purple, it had returned to normal, as well as her heart. She looked to her left, smiling at Mufasa's sleeping form.

_How I love him. I can't wait to be his mate. _Almost on cue, Mufasa woke up.

"Sarabi! Your well again!" Mufasa nuzzled her, and shook out his thick mane.

"Walk with me Mufasa!" Lovebirds once more, Sarabi and Mufasa started towards the water whole. Mufasa had never been this happy; his soon to be mate was walking beside him. Steady and strong.

" Sarabi, I'm going to go get our parents, will you wait for me?" Mufasa thought it was finally time that they became mates.

"Of course, I will!" Sarabi said, before taking another drink of water.

Soon, Usabi, Fanity, Ahadi, Uru, Mufasa, and Sarabi, were all gathered around the water whole.

"Dad, Sarabi and I wanted to talk to you guys about becoming mates."

" I figured you wouldn't want to wait, Son." Uru smiled.

"However, we need to tell you something first." Usabi cut in.

"Yes, it's very important, since you will become rulers." Fanity added.

"After we tell you, then we can go over everything you'll do on your honey moon!" Ahadi joked.

Then the adults all took on looks of seriousness.

"Son, you are the crown prince of the Pride Lands. Taka being exiled, had his title renounced, meaning at this time you are the only heir to the throne." Uru said.

Mufasa took in what his mother had said. In his heart, he may have known it to be true, but to hear it seemed to bring a new sense of responsibility to him.

" Sarabi, my child, you are the princess of the Willow Lands, your mother and I are unable to bear more cubs." Usabi started.

Sarabi knew what this meant. Would she be forced to leave the Pride Lands when her parents became unable to rule? Tears slid down her muzzle, as she thought about having to leave Mufasa. No! She couldn't do it.

"Don't cry Sarabi, we've come up with a solution that will benefit us all!" Fanity cheered, it was the happiest she had ever been.

"The Willow Landers and the Pride Landers, will become one. Your mother and I have decided to join our pride with Uru and Ahadi's. We could not bear to take you away from Mufasa, even if we could. With Uru's injury, it will help a great deal to have Fanity help." Usabi continued. He smiled as Sarabi and Mufasa beamed with happiness.

" I guess it's time for you to become mates then?" said an unexpected voice.

"Rafiki, what are you doing here?" Mufasa questioned. How did this crazy monkey show up as if he was beckoned?

"I'm here to make you and Sarabi mates! Come on don't waste my time Muffy! Or else, I'll bring this staff right to your head! Prince or no prince! The pride is already waiting at Pride Rock!" Rafiki almost yelled. Making everyone else laugh.

Sarabi couldn't believe it. This was it! Her dream was about to be realized.

Within seconds all were running to Pride Rock, trying to catch up with Rafiki.

Tears slid down Fanity's face as she rushed towards her new home, her only child was getting married. _How time flies, when you find a love that never dies. _Fanity thought to her self, it was true for Ahadi and Uru, also for Usabi and herself. The more she looked at Sarabi and Mufasa; she knew it would be true for them as well.

Taka had watched the Pride Lands from a cave not too far from the water whole. The cave was never used. In fact, it was pretty well hidden.

Taka growled with anger. In a matter of minutes it would be final. It pained him to see his family happy. He felt no love since being exiled.

_You don't hate your family!_ Taka seemed to yell to himself.

Taka knew that he would have to plan his revenge. Now he would just wait.

The lionesses were looking up at the promontory of Pride Rock, as the Royal families ascended Pride Rock.

Ahadi cleared his throat, ready to make his speech.

"My family today is a happy day. Sarabi is healthy again, I am truly happy to see her well again." The lionesses below cheer happily, the wind is soft and comforting.

"Today we have gathered here so that we can all witness the joy of love as Mufasa and Sarabi become mates!" Ahadi continued. Excitement whirled through out the crowd.

"Furthermore, we have decided that the Willow Landers and the Pride Landers shall become one! That way we will be an even bigger family, and the kingdom will prosper with 2 wise king and queens instead of just one pair." Ahadi smiled broadly.

Ahadi then roared signaling the ceremony to start. He stepped back with Uru, Usabi, and Fanity. Letting the two lovebirds take their places in front of Rafiki.

Rafiki started his chant, asking the great spirits to bless the new union. Opening his gourd, he dipped some of the juice on both of Sarabi and Mufasa's paws.

"You too must walk as one from now on. Leave your troubles behind, as you start this new journey. Be prepared for hardships but know that you can take anything, for you have each other. You are now mates, and your hearts beat forever as one

Mufasa and Sarabi roared as one showing that they were mates. Mufasa took Sarabi into a hug, and whispered. "You are my love, Sarabi. I will never be afraid as long as you are by my side."

Sarabi cried at his words, and for happiness. Her dream came true.

"Mufasa, I've wanted nothing more, than to walk the paths of life with you. Without you, life would not be worth living. I love you." Sarabi breathed.

"You better get going son! You only have three days for a honeymoon!" Ahadi bellowed. He loved seeing his son this happy.

"You know we're coming too!" Usabi added.

"Watching your every move! Fanity chimed in.

"Please no!" Mufasa and Sarabi said in unison. The adults got a good laugh out of that.

Sarabi got on Mufasa's back. They knew where to go for their honeymoon. They were going to Lover's Falls. It was going to be a fun time for the lovebirds.

Taka had watched from his cave, his mind was busy at work. When it was time he would make himself known, and they'd all be sorry.


	12. Honeymooners

Hey everyone! All right, I know that Chapter 12 was already up. I deleted it because, I wasn't at all happy with it. I thought it would be better if I just rewrote the chapter, which is what I did. I hope you find this one more enjoyable. I apologize for that previous chapter 12.

I do have some bad news for you. I'm sick, and I don't know if I will be able to write chapter 13 this week. I may have to go to the hospital. Which is why I've written chapter 12 over again while I can still do it.

As always Happy Reading and Please review.

_Jtechwriter_

* * *

**A Love Stolen**

**Chapter 12:**

**Honeymooners **

Mufasa took the last stride towards Lover's Falls. It felt good to carry Sarabi on his back, and hear her sweet voice.

It was almost time for the sun to set. It brought back the beautiful memories of the first time the newlyweds had been to Lover's Falls, the evening of their engagement.

The golden lion gently placed Sarabi on the ground. His mates brown eyes looked at him, every inch filled with the love they shared.

"Thanks for the ride, my love." Sarabi purred.

" My pleasure!" Mufasa said in his deep voice. Suddenly, a loud growl was heard.

Mufasa immediately stood to his full height, his ears shot up in alert, and his muscles tensed ready to protect Sarabi with all his might.

"Calm down Mufasa! That was only my stomach, announcing that it's dinner time!" Sarabi erupted into a fit of laughter.

It was then that everything in the prince relaxed. Mufasa rolled around with Sarabi roaring with laughter himself. Mufasa appeared regal at all times to most people, and usually he was, but there was still a cub in him that wanted to have fun. It was coming out now.

"You know, I second that notion." Mufasa said, finally catching his breath from his laughter.

They both sat on their haunches. Sarabi sniffled the air, catching her new mates wonderful scent. Oh how she loved, for it to fill her nostrils.

Yet, she caught another scent: Zebra!

"Mufasa, do you smell that? There's some Zebra close to here! I'll go hunt for some."

"Mind if I join you? It's been so long since we hunted together." Mufasa asked, he still had plenty of energy.

" Of course, darling. Lets enjoy this time while we can! We only get one honeymoon." Sarabi grinned. She brushed her tail tuft under Mufasa's chin making a loving purr escape from his throat. He eagerly followed the scent of his favorite meal.

Mufasa and Sarabi tracked the herd to the edge of Lover's Fall's, they were settling down for the night. Perfect opportunity for a hunt.

Sarabi paced carefully around the herd, making it seem as if she were uninterested in them. Spotting an injured zebra that was wandering away from the safety of its herd. She swished her tail towards it. Mufasa immediately got the message.

Sarabi let out a roar hoping to scatter the herd. It worked. In their exhausted state, the others took no notice of whom they were leaving behind. Perfect!

Mufasa started closing the gap between the lone zebra and himself. He quickly tried to remember Ahadi's teachings. After Taka and Mufasa had completed their kingship lessons for the day, their father would often play games with them, or teach them about hunting and pouncing, or other fun things.

_" Remember that when hunting, you must become one with the earth." Taka and Mufasa stared at their father._

" _You must blend in, and lean low." Ahadi gently fixed his son's positions._

" _Square your shoulders."_

" _Tense your Muscles."_

" _Keep your hindquarters high in the air."_

" _Always go for the weak or old ones." The father instructed._

" _Never make them suffer, go straight for the kill._

Mufasa was happy as he ran through all the steps. It wasn't until Sarabi bounded over to him, that he realized he had killed the zebra.

"Mufasa, that was amazing! Who knew you could hunt like that? I'm so proud of you." Sarabi purred, pride filled her face.

The couple made their way to the tree that Mufasa had proposed under. Fireflies provided a beautiful light that went along well with the setting sun.

Together Sarabi and Mufasa enjoyed their first meal as mates. The sun had finally set but the fireflies were still flying around, creating an atmosphere that most only dream about.

Sarabi licked her lips, cleaning off the excess blood. She looked to Mufasa, backing in the firelight, muscles showing, and mane blowing. There was her dream lion.

Sarabi stood up on her paws, moving towards the river. Oh how beautiful it looked! In the moonlight the stars looked up at you from the water, looking so pure and amazing that she didn't want to drink from the river, in fear of ruining the sight.

Mufasa followed her to the edge of the river, too amazed for words. That was, until an idea formed in his mind.

"You know Sarabi, I've always wondered what it would be like to float among the stars, looks like I'm going to find out right now!" Mufasa took a few steps into the river. The stars never moved.

Sarabi followed him; he looked even more handsome among the stars. His coat had a glow to it.

The water's touch reminded her of being cuddled between her mother's paws when she was a cub, so calm, cool, yet warm, and inviting.

Sarabi swam towards Mufasa, who was now in the middle of the stars. Sarabi nuzzled him under his chin, she was just so happy to be with him. After all that she had been through recently, it felt like a dream just to enjoy Mufasa's company.

"Mufasa, when did you fall in love with me?"

" The minute I saw you. I knew that we were meant to be together." Sarabi blushed, as a cub she had the same feelings for Mufasa.

" Mufasa, I used to dream that you and I would some day be among the stars, together."

"And here we are Sarabi, in this water, both among and under the stars. I love you."

" I love you Mufasa. I'm yours forever." Mufasa smiled, their love was so passionate.

They got out of the water, lying down by the edge, to admire the stars, until they fell asleep wrapped in each other's embrace.

It was a dream honeymoon indeed.


	13. Omen's

Chapter 13: Omen's

It was dark, cold, and unfamiliar. The voice startled Sarabi; she looked around, searching for that _voice._

"_Sarabi! You will be mine. Mufasa will not be there to save you, neither will anyone else."_

"No! My parents, Mufasa's parents, Ahadi and Uru, they won't let you hurt me!"

The voice got closer, calling her name in a menacing tone. _Sa-Sarabi! _

Sarabi's only instinct was to run. Run away, far away. He was nowhere in sight, but

_Then she saw him. _Taka, his messy mane flying around him, his bright green eyes terrifying her, his brown pelt shining. He'd come closer, Sarabi would cry, and then he'd whisper:

_Soon, darling you will be mine! Be Prepared! _

"You can't harm us, Taka!" Sarabi yelled at him.

_You are truly mistaken my dear_

Taka raced toward her, pouncing on her.

_My dear, trust that you will not be safe until you are MINE._

Sarabi woke up, frightened and breathing heavily. She glanced briefly around the cave, Ahadi and Uru were a few feet away from she and Mufasa, and to the right were her parents.

They were all sleeping in the royal den, each of the larger dens surrounding them were packed. The Willow Land pride had joined the Pride Landers, there were now about 30 lions living in the pride.

Thankful that she had not woken anyone up, Sarabi laid her head in Mufasa's mane.

Sleep would not come to her. What if he did come back? Tears slid from her eyes. Sarabi could not stop the feeling that maybe this nightmare wasn't just a nightmare; maybe it was an omen of sorts.

It wasn't just the fact that Sarabi was scared of Taka, she was scared of all the emotions that flowed through her.

Everything in her mind told her that she had nothing to fear, but her conscience told her that nothing was as peaceful as it seemed.

Sarabi sat up, looking towards the exit of the cave; the sun would rise in a couple of hours. She got up and stretched, it was time for a drink.

The cold air brushed Sarabi's fur, it was not welcoming, comforting, and it made her scared.

When had she ever let life's happenings take control, of her thoughts, soul, and heart?

Walking down the path, Sarabi walked towards the water whole. Maybe a drink would soothe her mind enough for some sleep, something she _desperately _needed.

Sarabi gratefully lapped the water with her tongue.

"Your up quite early, aren't you?" A voice said from behind her.

Sarabi froze. She couldn't register the voice in her sleepy yet fearful state.

Slowly turning around, Sarabi sniffed the air for scents.

"Surely, you recognize your father!" Usabi bellowed.

Feeling relief, Sarabi embraced her father.

"I had a nightmare Daddy." Sarabi felt like such a cub, but found comfort in her father's presence.

"Well, we all do from time to time." Usabi gave his daughter a lick.

Sarabi pondered just how much she should tell her father. He'd go to any length to make her safe, but could he really help her overcome the fear that ran through her body?

No, she couldn't tell him, nor would she tell anyone else.

Sarabi decided, to change the subject.

"I think, I want to go to sleep daddy." Sarabi sighed, letting out a massive yawn.

"Well, we still have awhile before the sun rises, buttercup!" Usabi said leading the way back to Pride Rock, he too could use some more sleep.

Sarabi curled up into Mufasa's mane; she closed her eyes, finally able to sleep. _Thank you daddy._

* * *

Taka lay in the hidden cave by the water whole, his stomach growling. Expressing its justified anger. He had not eaten in days. Yet when the sun rose, that situation would be fixed.

Now, though hunger was not important. It only fed his need for revenge.

Taka took a deep breath, thinking deeply.

Something had told him to kill his parents before, but he had pushed that thought away, thinking he _loved _them. No! That wasn't true, not at all!

He could not love traitors. Something deep inside him, however, was fighting him, that same conscience was telling him that he could not harm the family that loved him.

How could he choose the right path to take? The dark side of his heart begged for murder, the bright side told him that he had already ruined everything.

The more he thought of his parents, the more he thought of running away.

Just one thought of Sarabi, pushed him closer to murder, revenge, even loosing his mind.

Taka knew that the dark side would win, it always did. He just didn't know how to get it going.

Taka laid down, one thought on his mind. _She will be mine._

The Pride Lands were in for many surprises today.

* * *

**Hi Everyone! I hope you enjoyed chapter 13! **

**I am so sorry for the delay! School got the better of me. **

**Please review and tell me what you think! I am planning for some drama next chapter.**

**Love,**

**J**


	14. Compromise

Hello Everyone! Hope this finds you well.

I really hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Please review and tell me what you think. A lots about to happen.

Happy Reading!

_Jtechwriter_

* * *

Chapter 14:

Compromise

Ahadi watched as Uru stood on the Promontory. Kingco, the zebra herd leader, stood addressing Uru.

"Your Majesty, a lion hunted down my only son!" Uru stood shocked. Was a rogue roaming the Pridelands?

"I assure you that the hunting parties did not hunt zebra today, Kingco."

"Did you not hear me, Queen? _**I know what I saw! " **_Kingco said with venom.

"You'll watch how you talk to my fellow Queen!" Fanity said with firm distaste.

Ahadi sighed, how long would this go on? He really didn't pay attention to these meetings. It was his queen's job to deal with the herd's affairs, when they decided that it required _immediate _attention.

"Kingco, I, myself will go and find this rogue, though I assure you that Zuzu has not reported any sightings, and males in the pride rarely hunt." Uru tried to assure him.

Ahadi's ears perked up with interest. _Rogue? _ What was going on?

"Well, it seems we have finally reached an agreement!"

"Watch your muzzle, _Stripes." _ Ahadi quipped.

Kingco simply turned and headed north, completely ignoring the King.

Sarabi just watched on from the side, she wasn't really paying attention; her mind was too busy. Her stomach had been bothering her, the nightmares persisted, and one thought kept nagging her. _Was he coming back?_

* * *

Walking towards the watering hole, she saw Sarafina laying on a rock; she looked as if she was deep in thought.

Sarafina was originally a Willow Lander, she had a very light cream coat, and her eyes were a dazzling blue, you felt like you were looking into a blue sky, when you saw her.

"Hello, Sara. How are you today?" Sarafina asked politely, yet her face read that she didn't want to be bothered.

"I'm fine Fina, but are you?"

"I just need to talk to Kimbe about something. I'm sorry." Jumping off the rock, Sarafina bounded toward Pride Rock.

Sapping up the cool water, Sarabi heard someone calling her name.

"Sarabi, how nice to see you my dear." Sarabi froze; she knew that voice, the voice that had been terrorizing her every night. The voice she hoped she'd never have to hear.

Sarabi turned around, preparing to make a run for it. When again, Taka's voice stopped her.

"Running away really won't help you, Sarabi." A tear fell from Sarabi's eye. Something had told her that he was back. Now she couldn't get away.

"Come into this cave, _Princess, _and don't try to escape. Things will turn deadly for you." Taka spat.

Sarabi padded into the cave, it was small, cozy even, but just the sight of Taka instilled such a fear in her that made her feel weak, like a defenseless cub.

As she walked, something flashed in her mind.

"You were the one that hunted the Zebra leaders heir, weren't you?" Realization hit her like a rock.

"Well of course! It was the best zebra, I've ever had." Taka said, nodding his head towards a zebra corpse on the left. It won't be the last _thing_ I kill."

"Why do you want me, Taka?" Sarabi whimpered, ignoring his spiteful comment. The further she went into the cave, the darker it got.

"Well, I want you." Taka stated.

"That's one thing you're not getting. You let me out of here!" Sarabi spat angrily.

"That's where _you're_ wrong. I always get what I want. I'll pay _any price." _

"You can't buy my love, Taka." Sarabi sighed.

"Oh you are _dearly _mistaken, Sarabi. It is not your love I want. Love get's me nothing. It's power, that I will kill to get."

"Please, Taka, no! Please don't kill anyone." Tears fell from Sarabi's face. Taka loved her fear; he loved the power that it gave him. He came up with an even better idea.

"Well, that is entirely up to you, Princess Sarabi." Sarabi froze, Taka's voice grew cold.

"You will obey my commands. If you should choose not to, then one by one your family will be plucked away. Wouldn't it be just _awful _to have their blood on your paws?" Taka knew he got her there. Sarabi would do anything to protect them.

"Wha- what do I have to do?" Sarabi cried. Fear just took over. There was no wind, yet Taka's voices made this cave cold, and unforgiving. It was almost as if she was knocking on the devils door, asking for death.

Sarabi was in a corner, unsure of how she got there, the nerves in her stomach rolled and jumped. So much that she didn't notice Taka stalking towards her. His eyes were sharp as daggers. Each step he took, made a distinct _click _sound.

" Taka, don't come any closer!" Sarabi warned. Fear was now replaced with anger.

"Oh but remember Sarabi, you are not making the calls!" Taka lunged himself at Sarabi.

Sarabi's reflexes quickly took over; as Taka lunged at her, Sarabi raised her paw, claws extracted, she swung her claws and aimed for his face. Sarabi's claws scratched Taka over his right eye. His head swung around and he collapsed on the cave floor.

Sarabi saw this as the chance to escape. As she bolted from the cave, Taka wiped the never-ending blood that slid down his muzzle. He said one last thing:

"_Don't get anyone killed, my dear. You've yet to feel my wrath." _

Sarabi ran, her heart was pounding but that didn't matter. All she wanted to do was get far away. She knew that she couldn't go back to Pride Rock, not just yet. The pride would be able to see her pain. She couldn't tell anyone, she didn't want their blood on her paws.

Before she knew it, Sarabi was far, far away from Pride Rock, she was close to the western border.

Collapsing on the ground, Sarabi sobbed. It was painful, so much now rested on her shoulders. A very fine line held everything dear to her, together. If she didn't think this situation through very clearly, it would all be taken from her; Sarabi would have to treat it delicately.

Rafiki watched it from afar, his eyes wept silently for the Princess. He watched her through out the night as she cried and sickness came to her. _You've got a hard time ahead of you._


	15. To Be Strong

Hi Everyone! Long time no see. I got hit by the writers block monster! Oh my!

Well, I think I'm good now!

I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing this story. It has gotten nearly 4,000 hits, and words can't express my gratitude!

To ForbiddenOne14, Icefoxlink40k,TMNTLover2,Tron0602,Ursa Cassiopela Lestrange, aerie-art, and akajust1:

Thank you all so much for favoring this story.

I hope everyone continues to enjoy this story.

Happy Reading!

J

* * *

Chapter 15:

To Be Strong.

Sarabi looked up into the sky, the bright full moon blinding her vision. No one could ever grasp the state of hopelessness she felt right now. What was she to do? Sarabi knew that she should probably head back to Pride Rock, but if she went home like these tears stinging her eyes and falling down her muzzle, the whole pride would know that something was bothering her. She couldn't let that happen. This was a secret, a deadly secret.

Wincing as her stomach once again lurched, Sarabi pulled herself to her paws. She needed an alibi for being away so long, and her stomach just gave her one.

Standing, Sarabi made her way over to a familiar baobab tree.

"Well, Princess Sarabi, what brings you to Rafiki's tree?"

Sarabi jumped in surprise.

"I don't feel well Rafiki." Sarabi tried to be convincing, he didn't need to know the whole problem.

"Rafiki knows about Taka."

_No! How could he have known about that? _

"Wha…What?"

"Rafiki finds out everything. Now you are here because you haven't been feeling well. The reason is very simple."

Sarabi tapped her paw impatiently, waiting for an answer for her sickness.

"You are expecting a cub, Princess."

_Oh no! This is too much for me to handle! First there's Taka's threat. Now I have a cub to worry about._

"Rafiki suggests that you go back to Pride Rock and rest, I will come with you and tell them that you were with me."

_Thank you Kings._

The two walked towards Pride Rock. Sarabi deep down, was happy about this cub, but how could she protect it? Taka made it clear that no one was safe, not even a defenseless cub.

"Rafiki, I'm… I'm so _scared_", tears fell from Sarabi's eyes.

"You know that the great kings will guide you through this journey. You need only to look into your heart for the answers to the problems you face with Taka." Rafiki stated calmly.

"I doubt that will work, my heart is too confused. It's like there's a wound that is being inflicted on it by Taka."

"Sarabi, you give him too much power over you. Let the Great Kings be your guide, not Taka."

What Rafiki said made sense, but it still seemed like everything would collapse if she did one thing wrong. How did warriors stay so strong, when the world's fate rested on their shoulders?

When Pride Rock came into view, Sarabi made a decision. She could not let Taka have control over her life. She would fight for the protection of the pride, and her cub. This was a time to be happy and strong.

Mufasa stood on the promontory with his father. Looking toward the ground he suddenly saw two figures.

"Hello Mufasa, Ahadi." Rafiki greeted them. It was clear that they had been worrying about Sarabi; it made her feel guilty.

"Where were you?" Mufasa looked Sarabi over she seemed to be upset, but he would question that later.

"Sarabi was with me, Mufasa. I suggest she gets some rest, and explains her illness to you tomorrow."

"Illness? Is something wrong?" Ahadi cut in.

"You shall find out tomorrow. Right now Sarabi needs rest."

_Thank the kings for Rafiki. He just saved me from having to explain everything tonight. Gads, I hate that I worried them like this. I had no choice; I had to think._

Mufasa was watching Sarabi suspiciously, something just didn't seem right. She was putting on a brave face, but her eyes looked close to tearing. However, now wasn't the time to push her about it. He could find out tomorrow.

Leading her into the royal den, he draped a protective paw over her, sighing contently as she curled herself in his mane, drifting off to dreamland.


End file.
